bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 14
The fourteenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Global Expedition", premiered on July 1, 2016 and concluded on July 20, 2016. Blake Kosovich was crowned the winner by a vote of 7-2 against runner-up Anna Hallstrom. Kosovich and Hallstrom became the first winner and runner-up respectively to reside outside of the United States. Format See Season 1 format For the first time in Big Brother history, most of the HouseGuests were from outside the United States. Upon the cast announcement, the 20 HouseGuests were split into 5 groups based on the country where they came from: United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Brazil, and South Africa. Following its absence from the previous season, Battle of the Block will be returning. Two HouseGuests, one from a different group, will win Head of Household and grant immunity to their entire team. Following the Battle of the Block competition, the losing Head of Household and their teammates will lose their immunity, become the Have-Nots for the week, and will lose their right to vote for the week. HouseGuests Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': During the weeks when a HouseGuest of a group won Head of Household, the other HouseGuests from that group were also immune from eviction, but still eligible to vote on eviction night. However, when a HouseGuest of a group is dethroned after Battle of the Block, the other HouseGuests from that group were no longer immune from eviction, nor were they eligible to vote on eviction night. ''2'': Week 5 is a triple eviction week. Following Roger's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. The Head of Household was required to nominate 3 HouseGuests for eviction, and the other HouseGuests were required to vote to save one of the nominees. Due to time constraints and the circumstances of the triple eviction, the second round featured only one Head of Household and no Battle of the Block competition, although the group twist is still active. ''3'': Following Summer's eviction, the HouseGuests were told that the first 8 evictees will be competing to return to the house. The evictees will be competing alongside the remaining HouseGuests in an endurance Head of Household competition, with the last evictee remaining being the one to return to the game. The evictee may return as the next Head of Household. It was also confirmed that Battle of the Block will cease from that night onward, meaning that there will only be 1 HoH and 2 nominees per week. However, the groups twist will still be active ''4'': Weeks 7, 9 and 12 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. On week 7, it was confirmed that the groups twist will cease from that week onward. ''5'': As Head of Household, Joe voted to break the tie on the first eviction of Day 57. ''6'': As Head of Household, Brooke voted to break the tie on Day 85. ''7'': As Head of Household, Anna voted to break the tie on the second eviction of Day 92. ''8'': Week 13 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 97. ''9'': During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.